


Together

by bianoyami (poeticalcreation)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (in truth not really), (it's not what you probably think it is), Angst, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticalcreation/pseuds/bianoyami
Summary: Shirabu and Semi were afraid.But an arrangement is an arrangement.A promise is a promise.And they were going to finish this.They were going to jump. Together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for "The Way You Said 'I Love You' - 34 - Before We Jump"

Shirabu was afraid.

He looked at the waters that were splashing what felt like a hundred metres below him. And he was scared. Almost terrified, even.

His breathing was quick, and he gulped heavily.

He was aware they had an agreement. A plan. He KNEW. For God's sake, that was why they stood here at this damned edge. Together. But that didn’t help the sudden painful twist in his gut and the slowly sprouting doubt in his head.

Were they really... going to do this?  
Was it really worth it?  
What if—

Fear took an icy grip on his heart when he let those thoughts flood his mind, and he began to shiver slightly. The cool breeze on his skin did nothing to soothe his nerves, though in a normal situation it might just have.

A hand took his and squeezed gently. Reassuringly. And when he lifted his eyes from the unnerving sight below him and turned his head, he was met with the soft gaze of his lover. Chocolate eyes were filled with understanding. And yet, there was also a certain determination to be seen. After all, Semi Eita didn’t do things by halves. All or nothing. _All or nothing._

Shirabu’s heart sped up.

 

“Semi-san, I— I know we wanted to do this, but...“  
“Yeah. I am scared, too. But at least we have each other, right?“

 

To emphasize his words, Semi intertwined their fingers and gripped Shirabu‘s hand tighter. A promise that he wasn’t going to be alone in this. They were together. _Together..._

Shirabu bit his lower lip and cast his eyes aside, unable to hold their eye contact for longer. If they were going to do this, he wanted to preserve at least a small part of his dignity and not get any more sentimental than he already had.

As if such a thing as dignity still held any value here in the first place. He gave it all up when Semi and him decided to climb up here. There wasn't anything to lose anymore, was it? And strangely enough... this train of thought kind of consoled him a little, paired with the strong presence of his partner at his side.

He exhaled deeply and glanced back at the deep blue stretching out far beneath them.

 

“ _Each other..._ “, he echoed.

 

Semi leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek – so sweet, even in the face of such frightening circumstances. Shirabu could even feel a smile playing around his lips when he whispered,

 

“Don’t worry... Try to clear your head. _Don’t think._ I’ll be with you. I promise. It will be over quickly.“

 

Shirabu strengthened his hold on Semi’s hand, and closed his eyes. And attempted to calm himself one last time. Deep inhales. Deep exhales. Steadily. Before he opened his eyes again, a grim resolve now gracing his features.

 

“Okay... Okay. Let’s do this.“

 

He took a step forward. Then another. But Semi didn’t follow, not immediately. When Shirabu looked over his shoulder, Semi was intently watching him. Almost as if he was trying to sear this image of him into his mind forever. His eyes were shining. A thing they only did when he was excited and feeling strongly about something. Or about _him._

 

“Keep in mind that I love you. I love you, alright?“

 

Shirabu tugged at Semi’s hand, prompting him to step towards the edge with him. Together. _Together..._

 

“I know. I know, me too... God please, just— Let’s get it over with?“

 

Semi nodded affirmatively and then took his place beside him. He took a few deep breaths of his own before he finally started counting down.

 

“On three?“  
“Yeah...“  
“One... two... _three!_ “

 

And then – with their fingers still linked together – they jumped.

 

* * *

 

Ten metres deep.

From a springboard into the campus swimming pool.

And at the pool‘s edge, Tendou pumped his fists in the air and cheered loudly in that characteristically annoying, boisterous voice of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was given to me by... me. Thanks, me!
> 
> I literally pulled this out of my nose in about an hour. I was like, okay, how can you make this prompt  
> sound and feel angsty at first, but ultimatively do something else entirely with it?
> 
> And then this happened. I have no excuse ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Except that I'm using the "they're close to  
> each other" thing as one for the (probable) OOC-ness. Whoops.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated ♥  
> (Including constructive criticism!)


End file.
